Anger Managed
by Level1 CSI Stoaks
Summary: When one case seperates the crew, one person brings them back together, what happens when that one person is Greg, and he's slowly dieing? An arrested girl's fate is in the hand of three people, but at the whim of the others, will Greg's death solve it?
1. Anger and Angels

For the sake of the story Greg is from TX.

/-/-/-/-/-/-

Noelani Stokes had always been Greg Sander's best friend, always been Nick's cousin, and had always been second best at almost everything. Second best behaved, second place in races, second place in school, and then third to get a job at Vegas Crime Lab.

She hated it, even when there were family reunions she stayed in her room listening to heavy metal, trying to drown out everything. Not letting her emotions show, channeling all of them through anger. She had been nabbed for vandalism, hitting her boyfriends, her own parents had sent her to rehab, and told everyone she had used drugs, though she hadn't.

Nick had pretended to believe her on his monthly visit, but she could always tell he didn't. He never looked straight at her, he had just set himself down on the chair in front of the glass window and fed her all these half written lies.

CSI

Noelani sat in Grissom's office for the fifth time that week, and it was only Tuesday, "You may be Nick's cousin, No, but that isn't going to keep me off your case. You've attacked four suspects on your recent case, this one makes five. Noelani in the past three weeks you've put 12 people in the hospital. What do you have to say for your self?"

"Nothing" She answered, "Except, this is who I am." She stood up and walked out.

"Ana!" Greg ran up, "You'll never guess what happened."

"You solved your first case." She asked monotone, "Without help."

Greg saw she was in a bad mood so after years of training asked, "Do you want to go out for milkshakes, and movies?" Greg loved her to death, but her attitude had often caused problems in the friendship, "They opened an new milkshake stand about a mile from here, right next to our favorite movie joint"

Noelani never turned down the chance to go for milkshakes, and almost never turned down a movie. She smiled and agreed.

CSI

"Grissom, Greg took off again!" Catherine Willows stormed in the room, "He and that cousin of Nick's!"

"Catherine, that's probably for the best, Greg's the only one who can calm her down, and she's been attacking suspects as of late, Greg's just taking her on a cool down trip." He replied calmly

"Why don't you fire her? She has been a trouble maker from her first breath!"

"Cause she's good at what she does" He said in that 'this is over' voice

Catherine rushed out of the door yelling at Grissom and cursing Greg.

CSI

"Ana, you've been more violent as of late, I thought you were getting better" He stared at his best friend, "I'm getting worried about you again"

She inhaled sharply , "I am better" she didn't even look sure of it herself, "I don't want to go back Greg!" She started to cry on his shoulder, "Please don't let them send me back!"

Greg had known Noelani since kindergarten, and this was the first time he had ever seen her cry, even when she was punched and beaten she had only thrown punches back, never did she show pain not even resentment, she showed anger. Anger was all she had ever known, even as a little girl she never let anything make her cry or smile.

Greg had been the only person who had ever let her be her, the only person she had ever know that had never tried to change her. The only person in the world who could calm her down, was the only person who had ever tried. Everyone else had just assumed that she was high or taking something, but never Greg, when ever she lost it he just sat her down and tried to cool her off.

"You're not going back, I promise" He stroked her head lightly. He knew where she was talking about, she had often told him about it when he picked her up from football. Greg had never liked the sport, but went to all of her games, same with her, she hated math, but went to all of his Math and Science team meets.

"I never took anything! Not a cigarette, not even beer!" She was attracting tons of stares by this time, a grown woman bawling her eyes out in public.

"I know, I know" He continued to comfort his best friend, " I believe you, I always have"

CSI

"Nick, your cousin lost it again" Catherine ran up to her co-worker, "Greg had to run off to cool her down" She glared at him, "It was your idea to bring her here."

"This is what she went to collage for, I wanted to make up for where our parents had sent her, I feel like it was partially my fault." He looked at Catherine, "Would you rather have Noelani terrorizing the lab or have Greg go off and make her calm again?"

"I'm happy that Greg can calm her down, but he wouldn't have to if you had, had her locked away in the crazy coo-coo bin when her parents were murdered." Catherine accused

"She's family, Cat!" Nick yelled, "She may be a psycho crazy woman, but I can't do that to her! We couldn't even get her to go to her parents funeral! You know why? Cause they locked her away for something she didn't do! She hated them for the rest of their lives, still does!"

"She got locked away?" Catherine asked quietly, "Her parents locked her away?"

"Yes, her parents sent her to rehab, and _told _everyone that she had been on drugs, Meth Amphetamine. They literally told the whole state that their daughter was a Amphetamine addict! She was starting to get better before they locked her up, and when she got out she was worse, much worse, she was arrested 32 times her first month out, eventually Greg and I started to mow neighbor's lawns to pay for her bail. Soon, her parents stopped helping us get there, we had to walk our mowers to our next clients house. Later our clients wanted us to charge less, we did, then summer ended and the lawns were gone, so we had to clean up our community center every day for minimum wage, Greg bagged groceries on the side, and I picked up messes in the store." Nick yelled at Catherine, "I didn't believe her when she was in rehab, and she hasn't forgiven me yet, so I can't lock her away again, unless she becomes a murderer, Noelani Marie Stokes will not find herself behind bars, or talking on a phone next to a glass window"

Catherine stared at Nick, she had wondered why Noelani had never said anything nice, or anything at all to Nick, "Nick, I'm sorry" She muttered and walked away.

CSI

Greg had soon fixed his best friend up and they were walking down the hallway to the lab, "I'm not perky." Noelani stated randomly

"I know, Ana, it doesn't matter to me though"

"But Greg, I wanna be!" She tried to smile, it looked like a homicidal maniac's grin, but is was a smile none the less.

"Ana! You just _smiled_!" Greg cheered, "Didn't it feel good?"

"It hurt" She whined, "I don't like smiling, it hurts."

"It hurts? It shouldn't hurt."

"Greg, Noelani, case" Catherine Willow walked up, "Grissom told me to give it to you"

Greg took it and read it to Noelani, "16 year old girl, found dead, multiple stab wounds, bullet shot to the thigh, and five cracked ribs. This is a douse"

CSI

"Why would he put two Level 1 CSIs on a case, with no supervision?" Noelani asked as she searched the body in extreme detail, "Greg, there's absolutely no evidence around this body what so ever, it's even been vacuumed so there are no footprints, no strangulation marks, nothing!"

"Noelani, we have to do good on this case, this is the only Grissom will ever let us do anything. If we do good, Grissom might actually trust you."

"I'll call for the coroner"

CSI

"Ok Al, Greg and I know who she is, we know how she died, we know when she died, all we need to know is if the man left any evidence on the girl's body" Noelani stormed in to the coroner's work place.

"Well she died from bleedin…"

"We know how she died Al!" Noelani screamed, "We want evidence, not information on the girl!"

"Fine, the bullets are from a .45-70 Winchester rifle." Dr. Robinson growled, "And the broken ribs are from some one performing CPR on her three days before death."

"A .45-70? My Lord! Why would they use a rare gun like that one?"

"Maybe they stole it trying to frame someone." Sara Sidle walked in the room, "I heard that Grissom put you and Greg on a case, without any supervision, so I thought I'd come help, seeing as that he didn't give me a case or anything"

"I didn't do it I swear!" Everyone stared at her, "Before things got bad, my dad would buy guns for me, for my birthday, I was a hunter, he placed them under my name, so when I was found with one they would know it was mine. The last one was a .45-70 Winchester rifle, it was originally my granddaddy's, but he changed the name under it so I could keep it. It got really bad after that, and he stopped giving me stuff, or looking at me, even acknowledging my life. Ask Greg, and" She started to sneer, "Nick"

"I never did any of that crap they said I did!"

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked, "We never said you did anything."

"Nick didn't tell you? He told me he did." She whined, "I am going to rip out his spleen and eat it!" She ran off

"Is she serious?" Sara asked

CSI

"Come on Ana" Nick tried to reason with his cousin, "Why are you going psycho on me?"

"You lied!" She chucked a vase at him, "It's just a little skin!" She ripped her nails across his cheek, "See Nick not too much pain." She ripped again grabbing more skin off his face.

"Ana, I'm sorry, I should have believed you, I didn't though."

"I can't forgive all of the lies, I can't ever, no matter how many years go by every year on the exact same day, all of the memories come back, September 20th when I was sent away. I was getting better, and then I got worse, I want to be better, Nick, please." She started crying again, just this time she was in Nick's arms, safe at his house, "I want to smile, laugh, dance, sing, I don't want to be angry any more!"

"Ana, it's been seven years since you got out, do you remember how Greg and I would always bail you out? Well we earned all that money, ourselves. That was our way of saying sorry, me for not believing you, and Greg for not being there for you when you needed him most" He had blood dripping down his face on to her hair, "Ana, you can be happy, you need to try."

"Nick!" Sara busted in gun first, "Get away from here!" Sara brought the entire police as she put Noelani in cuffs

"Just like old times, isn't it?" Noelani asked Nick sort of laughing, he nodded.

"I'll have the money tomorrow" He laughed, "That is if you even go. But first let's ask why you are under arrest."

"Yeah, why am I in cuffs?"

"For trying to kill Nick" Brass walked in

"Does he look very murdered? Does he even look slightly almost murdered?"

"Not really"

"It's just a little blood" Nick stated calmly, "She got a little angry, we fixed it though"


	2. Snaps For Snaps

"Just a little?" Sara raved, "It's dripping all over everything" She gave Noelani to Brass and went to clean up Nick's face.

"No, I deserve it"

"You do not deserve to have your face ripped up!"

"She's right Poncho" Noelani screamed as Brass dragged her out of Nick's house, "I'm a psycho, finally getting what came for her"

Nick looked at her, he saw the hurt in his cousin's eyes, she was getting locked up, again. Nick was a liar, he had promised that she would never be locked up again, and here she was going back to the dog pound.

"Snaps, don't believe that! You're not a psycho, you just need help" Nick yelled back as he ran out the door after them.

That moment lasted for hours to Nick, his cousin was being put away for something she didn't do, for the second time in her life, paramedics surrounded him; To stop him from getting to her. They patted at his face, checked his arms and chest. By the time they were done Brass and Noelani were gone. He hopped in his car and drove straight to the county jail.

CSI

Noelani was placed on the opposite side of the glass window, "Hey Poncho."

"Snaps, why didn't you defend your self? If you had just explained."

"I didn't want to, please send Greg up" She hung up the phone and left

CSI

Soon Catherine Willows and Greg Sanders were both waiting to see Noelani, "Greg"

"Hey No!"

"I'm sorry Greg" She hung up on him and Catherine took his seat, "Catherine"

"Nick told me about what happened, about the Amphetamine. I'm sorry about that"

"Nothing you can do"

"Why did Sara lock you up?"

"'I was trying to kill Pon-Nick'"

"You were!"

"Of course not, I ripped his face up some though" She started to cry again, "I am so lame, I've never cried in my life and now, today I've cried three times!"

"Babe, you're not lame! Anything but."

"Ok retarded, psycho, moronic, murderous…"

"No" Greg took the phone from Catherine, he had been listening by standing really close to her, "You are not any of those! You are a friend, a great human, and nothing you did or are going to do is ever change that!"

"Greg's right" Catherine took the phone back, "Nick, Greg and I are going to get you out of here some how"

"Thanks guys" She hung up the phone and went back to her cell

CSI

"Sara!" Catherine ran up to the younger CSI enraged, "Why did you do that?"

"I was protecting Nick from his psychotic cousin" Sara replied calmly as she pulled four photos out of a file, "We have four pieces of evidence that will get her locked away for good." She showed Catherine the photos.

The first one depicted Nick's face, blood streaming down it with 10 large diagonal scratches which appeared to be the location the blood was coming from.

The second was of the scene, vases and glass objects smashed every where, things thrown around the room and in odd places and almost nothing was up right.

The third was of Noelani's hand, two broken nails, but blood all over it.

Fourth, Noelani's nail pieces extracted from Nick's face, both completely blood covered.

"Well for a case such as this one you need Nick to testify, I have an odd feeling that he's not going to"

"Well in article three section 12, in the most recent CSI hand book, states that in the case that a victim won't testify, you can get around that by finding suitable evidence that points to the accused of the attack"

"Bookworm" Greg accused, by now the entire team had come out to watch, "Who wants Ana in jail?" Grissom, Sara, and Warrick all raised their hands. "Looks like the team is split again" Greg stated as he knew that Catherine and Nick were on his side. "There is Book Worm, Bug Man and The Gambler, against, Science Guy, Pretty Lady and the Iron Man" Greg had referred to Nick as Iron Man ever since the whole buried alive thing, Greg knew he would have shot himself before any one found him.

"That girl is going to jail, if it is the last thing I do" Sara attacked, "She is a homicidal maniac"

"Hey, tell her we got some Amphetamine!" Warrick yelled after taking Greg's personal blow.

Nick obviously didn't take that well and started to attack Warrick, even with Catherine and Greg holding him back, Nick managed to give Warrick a bloody nose a black eye and a fat lip, "She never took any of that shit!"

Nick came out with a bloody nose and what looked like a broken wrist, "Nick what is your problem?" Catherine yelled, "You're acting like a retard! We know she never used drugs, but Warrick is trying to get on our nerves!" She worked on wrapping his wrist, "We have to keep our heads if we want any hope of saving her"

CSI

"This isn't happening!" Noelani yelled in to the phone, "Poncho, you're making this up!"

"Snaps" He said seriously

"You mean the team is like split in half? Cause of me? And my case?"

"Yeah, babe" Catherine replied, she had found a way to get the phone to go on speaker

"Shit"

"Yep" Greg added, "Grissom, Warrick, and Sara all want you to rot"

"We don't though, we're your defense" Nick finished for Greg glaring at him

Noelani put her hand up to her mouth and closed her eyes, she wiped her eye smudging her mascara even worse

"Greg even started to round up the masses" Catherine told her, "We have a mob of twelve whole people out side waiting to see you, should we bring them in?"

Noelani smiled and waved on the people.

12 people rushed in all carrying signs reading "Let Snaps Free!" or "We See Justice Denied, Free Snaps!"

"They know me as Snaps? Nick!" She whined, "Why Snaps?"

"Well cause it sounded cool, 'Snaps for Snaps!'" He opened a webpage, "Greg and I did this right after the team split. It's not great but it will be soon. Look a message:

Dear Snaps Team,

FREE SNAPS!

From,

Your new webpagers."

"Well" Noelani managed to get out, "Snaps is going worldwide!"

CSI

That night Nick, Greg and Catherine were all sitting in Greg's living room watching the news, working on the Snaps page, when the cast was cut off for something else, "Hello, this is Maria Armstrong, with a special bulletin, I am here to talk about the new event that is causing major chaos in Vegas, there are two websites competing for the most visited site of the week, Snaps for Snaps and Coo-Coo Bin For Psychos. Both are on the topic of the newly jailed Noelani Marie Stokes for assaulting her cousin Nick Stokes. Snaps For Snaps is trying to recruit people for "Snaps" case and Coo-Coo Bin For Psychos is trying to jail this supposed Psycho. Psycho or Snaps, only you can chose her fate"

Catherine turned off the television, her eyes spoke the unspoken, Sara's bunch had made a website to get people against Ana. People were actually fighting for and against her.

"In three hours Ana has gone from complete nobody to the most important person in the US" Greg stated shocked, "That is not normal"

"This entire thing is not normal" Catherine replied, "Most cases like this one don't ever even get recognized in court, this is wrong"

Nick stayed silent but nodded as he sat the computer down on the coffee table and stood up and started crying.

"Nick what's wrong?" Catherine asked, he shook his head

"Nick, I thought you'd be happy" Greg stared at this grown man crying over nothing, when he should have been happy, "This is a good thing"

Nick nodded, his cousin had a fighting chance now, and it was all thanks to her best friend and some one who had hated her guts because of her temper, "I'm just thinking, Snaps has a chance now, and it's all thanks to you guys"

"Ana, is _the _best friend I have ever had, and probably ever will" Greg replied, "I owe her this for being my friend"

"No," Catherine started, "Is a great girl, a little hot-headed, but is the greatest person I ever think I'll get to know. I want to help her"

Nick smiled, he hadn't hoped for anyone to support him, not even Greg.

CSI

Sara and Grissom were at a local Sushi bar when the news cast came on, Sara dropped sushi down her shirt when it ended, "_Gross!_" She muttered as she tried to inconspicuously pull at the bottom of her shirt to get it out, it ended up as a mess she pulled on her shirt to hard and hit a plate sending sushi everywhere, raining on her head as Grissom laughed at her.

Grissom stopped talking after that, not that Sara wanted to say anything but the silence killed her, but she didn't want to break it.


	3. And Then There Was None

A/N: Well you have officially made me depressed, I have over 200 hits and only one review, I hope your proud of yourselves.

A/N: Because I am the Supreme Ruler of this story Greg is 26 from TX and Nick is an only child of 33 and So is Sara.

A/N: From this chapter onward I'll be putting random song lyrics in

"Damn!" Noelani yelled

"Sit down and shut up!" Another con threw a shoe at her

"Sara" she made a neck snapping motion with her hands, "I'm Snaps, people actually care that I've been wrongly jailed"

"You wish, give us proof"

"How many of you were jailed by a Nick Stokes?" 12 out of 24 raised their hands, "Half" She then raised her shirt, and right on her back in blood-red dripping handwriting was a tattoo that read 'Snaps Stokes'

"You assaulted Nick" They all started cheering, "Way to go Snaps!"

Little did the inmates know their was a video camera putting live input on the news.

CSI

"I told her not to get that!" Greg yelled at the TV, "_Ana!_ What am I going to do with her?"

"When did she do that?" Nick asked Greg

"Six years ago" Greg whispered, "We were at the mall, she forced me to go to carry her bags, biggest mistake of my life, she told me she wanted to get a tattoo so I suggested earrings…

**Flash Back Noelani and Greg 1999 Dallas Mall**

"Greg!" An 19 year old Noelani called for her best friend Greg Sanders, "What do you think?" She lifted up a pattern, "Right here." She pointed to the waist line on her back.

"I say, more earrings" He picked up a pair of earrings to go on the only place that there wasn't an earring on her right ear.

"Fine" She took the set and went in to the room.

Five minutes later Noelani emerged with her ears re-pierced, "Good?"

Greg nodded

End

"I remember her earrings" Nick groaned, "I thought our parents were going to rip her skull out when she came home with her first pair"

CSI

The inmates just kept cheering Noelani on for something she didn't really want to be cheered for, "Wait, didn't they say that Snaps is his cousin?"

"CSI 1 Stokes at your service" She bowed, "Convicted of assault and, a known Amphetamine addict"

CSI

_And someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow_

_Till then I travel alone_

_And I make my bed_

_With the stars above my head_

_And I dream of a place called home_

"My God!" Nick yelled, "She just told the entire world that she's an Amphetamine addict, though she's not!"

"Nicky! Calm down." Catherine took hold of her comrade's wrist and pulled him away from the TV.

Greg was sitting right in front of the TV staring straight through it, not blinking, and barely breathing, just sitting. 'His girl' He liked how that sounded, 'His Noelani' Even better, 'She told the world a lie, one that could condemn her'

"Greg?" Catherine tried to get some form of movement from the lab rat, "Greggo, Earth to Greg Sanders!" No reply, no movement, no breathing.

Greg had stopped breathing, just sitting there, not in the line of duty, nothing, and all Catherine could do was stand there while her thoughts screamed at her, 'Oh God, Greg! To survive Noelani, the explosion, being a CSI, and then to die from watching the television, _Greg_!' "_Greg!_" Was all she could get out, before she broke down.

CSI

"Oh, God!" Sara Sidle hung up her phone, "This isn't happening!"

"Sara, what isn't happening" Warrick asked as he poured himself another glass of coffee.

"Greg's…" She started crying

"Greg's what?" Grissom asked, "Greg's infuriating?"

"Greg's immature?"

Sara shook her head, "Greg's dieing!"

Grissom and Warrick stared at her, "He stopped breathing" She cried

CSI

The next morning Sara, Warrick, Grissom, Catherine, and Nick all went to the jail together, Catherine hooked the phone up to the speaker, "To what do I owe this visit?"

Catherine and Sara were crying, "This visit is not one of the good." Nick shook his head, they were holding something from her, "What, tell me!"

"Gr-gr-gr" Sara tried to tell the imprisoned one but couldn't get it out, nor could Catherine, Grissom, or Nick.

"Noelani" Warrick started, "No, Greg's in the hospital, dieing"

Noelani started hyperventilating, she dropped her phone and cried, along with everybody else outside the window.

"Oh Jesus!" She bawled, "The last thing Greg's gonna know is that his best friend, was in jail for assaulting her cousin, and…Jesus he's too young!" She couldn't help it, she didn't want to say anything that was coming out, "I'm not going to get to visit him, I'm not going to be able to say goodbye, I'm not going to get to go to his funeral, he can't die!"

Nick just sat outside watching his cousin freak, and listening to every word she thought they couldn't hear, he thought about asking her, what had happened on the news where she announced that she was an Amphetamine addict but decided against it.

"I have to get out!" She screamed, "Get Jim!"

With that Catherine ran off to fetch the police officer.

CSI

When Catherine had returned with Jim, she found Noelani still crying and ranting about how she was never going to see her best friend again.

"Cat" Jim asked, "What is going on here?"

"Jim!" Noelani yelled from behind the glass, "Get me out of here"

Jim Brass just stared at her like she was really a psycho, "Jim" Nick calmly stated, "Due to current events Noelani needs to be released from jail for a temporary period of time"

"And what would these events be?"

"Greg's dieing" Sara cried, "He stopped breathing last night, he's in the hospital as we speak hooked up to a bunch of machines helping him breath"

"Please Jim, I want to spend a couple of hours with Greg, before he…" She couldn't finish before she broke down again

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

"It's September" Noelani stated, "I hate this month"

Everyone stared at Nick not wanting to ask the girl, "September was the month she was sent away, the month her parents were murdered and now the month Greg is going to die"

Noelani nodded, "September 20th, and September 15th"

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

"Greg is the only person I could ever talk to when I was younger, only as of late could I talk to Nick, and Catherine" She wiped tears off her face with her jumper, "Everyday I felt like Greg was the only person that cared, I couldn't ask for a better friend."

**Flashback Greg and Noelani 1994**

"One day if you feel like crying Call me. I don't promise that…I can make you laugh, but I can cry with you" Greg started "One day if you want to run away…Don't be afraid to call me. I don't promise to ask you to stop but I can run with you."

"But one day if there is no answer, come fast to see me, I might need you" Noelani hugged her best friend, for ages Greg and Noelani had, had a little poem they repeated to each other on bad days.

**End**

"I'm a failure of a friend, Greg was always there for me, and now when he needs someone I can't rush to his side"

"Well, who's fault is that?' Jim asked

"Sara's" Noelani pointed, "If she had just minded her own business, I wouldn't be here, I would be by Greg's side" She accused angrily, "Sara just needs to get her nose out of other people's business and she'd be in a lot better condition, maybe she'd actually have a life outside of work."

"Well if you hadn't attacked.."

"Buh, buh, buh" She shook her hands and made a silence motion, "We're talking about Greg!"

"You want me to let you out?" Jim asked carefully trying not to set her off, "So you can go visit Sanders?"

Noelani put on a confused look, "Why would I ask that? Of course you bumbling idiot!" She punched the wall next to her for emphasis, "Just for three days"

"Snaps, calling him a bumbling idiot is not going to get you out of jail" Nick smiled in spite of the moment, "I want you to visit Greg as much as you do"

"I'm giving you a week, then your back behind bars" Jim went to release her

CSI

"Are any of you Neo-lana Stokes?" A nurse rushed up to the group

"That would be me" Noelani raised her hand

"Jesus Christ woman, we've been trying to reach you for a day"

"Yeah, I've been in the slammer" She pointed at Jim, "Well, what's the situation?"

"Well, we have a Greg Sanders here and you're the only person on his emergency contact list"

"Take me to him"

CSI

"Man what'd you do?" She asked him, "I can't stand this, seeing you hooked up to all these machines, it's killing me, Greg wake up, I love you..."

_Another turning point _

_A fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist_

_Directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test_

_And don't ask why_

_It's not a question_

_But a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable _

_But in the ends that's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

A/N: What do ya think? Well I haven't decided what I'm going to do with Greg yet, but I have several endings lined up I just don't know which I'm going to use.


	4. Freaking Hostage Organization

"There I said it, I love you" The red head cried, "Even after the stupid ho. I never hated you, it was just too much. You left me for a blond, seriously Greg blonds are not better than red heads"

"I know" Greg wheezed, "Blasted tubes" He tried to turn, "I was an idiot, I screwed up everything I ever wanted. I threw my life down the tubes, just for one night"

_God must hate me_

_Cursed me for eternity_

_God must hate me_

_Maybe you should pray for me_

_I'm breaking down and you can't save me_

_I'm stuck in hell an I wanna go home_

"Not just yours Greg, mine too, you knew I was a jealous person, always paranoid, I knew I wasn't good enough for you, even my parents told me that, they told me every time I saw them, 'You ain't good enough for that Sanders boy, you got lucky, he's gonna leave you one day, fer someone purty'. And they were right, every last thing they ever said about me was true, I'm a failure and I'll always be one" Noelani hugged her hospitalized friend, "Love wasn't in their vocabulary, at least I never heard it"

"You know what? They were wrong, I left you cause I was an idiot, not cause you weren't good enough, and you're not a failure"

Noelani nodded her head even though she didn't agree with Greg, she had gone 19 years hearing that she was a failure, and that's all she ever knew, she did everything just for someone else's approval, never for her own, Grissom had continuously told her "Do it for your approval. Not someone else's, that will get you no where in life" She knew it was true but couldn't follow it, it wasn't her.

"Guess what" Noelani mused

"You're gonna marry me?"

"No" She shook her head at an incredible speed, "I'm out of the slammer for a week"

Greg smiled, "Only a week? That's all you asked for?"

"Actually I asked for three days, I got a week though, I just freaked and started bawling and Jim let me free for a week" She acted fake proud, "Was that a proposal?"

"Maybe…" And with that he drifted off in to a deep sleep

CSI

"Jesu Cristo!" Noelani was pacing back and forth in Nick's office, "Jesu Cristo!'

"Snaps if you keep pacing your going to pace a hole in my floor. Now tell me what is 'Jesu Cristo'"

"Jesus Christ in Spanish, the only Spanish I know"

"No, why are you freaking out?"

"Greg proposed to me in the hospital! I don't know what I should do, if I should forgive him, if I should say no, if I should say yes, if I should take the ring and flee the country, if I should make him bleed out his ears for what he did to me, if I should say yes, if I should scream at him, if I should beat him till his eyes turn brown…" Noelani was talking so fast that all Nick got out of it was 'Greg, proposed, me, bleed, ears, eyes, and brown.

"Greg proposed!" Catherine walked in to the room, she could apparently understand flipped out Noelani language, "When?"

"You understood her?" Nick asked as Noelani replied, "In the hospital"

"What should I say Catherine? I mean I love him, but he hurt me, but he's sorry, but it killed me, but I love him…" Catherine put her hand over the over excited girls mouth

"We are going to start at the first phrase, 'I mean I love him'. Tell us about that"

"Ok, Greg and I went out six years ago, and we were going to get engaged, but it never happened."

"Second phrase"

"Um, the day we were going to go buy the ring, I found him with some stupid blond ho"

"Greg did what now?" Nick yelled

"He gave a blond, he found in a bar, a happy! I called it off right after I found him and that witch, I kicked him out of the house and didn't return anything that belonged to him, so I have a box full of Greg junk in my attic"

"I remember that you came crying to my house in Vegas about it being over and how you saw no reason to live any longer, if I remember correctly you took a knife to your arms, and didn't talk to Greg for three months"

"Yeah, I started just above my elbows and worked my way down to my wrists, I never got there though, either I fell unconscious or you took all the knives away, I'm pretty sure it was the latter of the two"

"Catherine what should I do? You're older and more experienced in love, I need advice please! Crap that sounds like a stupid:

_Ask Abby,_

_The love of my life is a skany cheating loser, I love him with all my heart but I don't know what I should do. You're older and have more experience in love, I need help, please tell me what I should do because I'm to incapable to lead my own life so I turn to you for every last thing._

_Love from,_

_I'm a confused moron."_

Noelani said sourly and sarcastically.

"Well" Nick managed to get out, his cousin was obviously angry and was going to start throwing furniture soon.

_Let me hear you say:_

_This shit is bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_This shit is bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_Again _

_This shit is bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_This shit is bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

"I still love him" she rubbed her eyes trying to keep herself from producing tears, "What should I say?"

"That's up to you, you can marry him, or you can find someone else"

"I can't find someone else! I'm not even good enough for Greg!" She bawled, "And he cheats on his soon-to-be-fiancé."

"What are you talking about? Did Greg tell you that?" Catherine ushered the girl over and sat her down like she did with Lindsay, she stooped to one knee, and hugged Noelani, "If anything Greg's not good enough for you"

Noelani knew 26 years were getting back at her, everything she had ignored in the past was coming back, like crying, she hadn't cried ever and like magic it was coming out like the Hoover Dam had busted open, everything that happened would set her off, she shook her head.

_I have no belief _

_But I believe _

_I'm a walking contradiction_

_And I ain't go no right._

"Snaps I know what your parents said about you, none of it's true, not even when they told you that I was much smarter and would amount to at least ten times more, look at you"

"A 26 year old woman following in her cousin's footsteps, who has no life what so ever, and can be seen on the 9, 10,12,and 4 o' clock news, for assaulting her smarter better-looking and amounts to much more cousin, of who is telling her that she's worth more than he is. Yeah Nick, I'm smarter and worth more than you" You could find the obvious sarcasm dripping off her words

"I mean, babe, look at us, I'm 33 have no romantic life, and you 26, seven years difference, have been engaged and might get engaged again, see, now who is better looking? And who amounts to more?"

"You, look at me Nick, I'm fat, ugly, and seriously need to do something with my wardrobe, but I can't afford nice clothing like you can, and that's because your better than I am"

"No, No he's not better than you, he's older than you, he gets paid more, he's a higher level CSI. Fat? You're almost anorexic!" Catherine pushed her hair behind her ear and for the first time noticed the girl was hardly existent, "When was the last time you ate a whole meal?"

"Three years ago" Noelani looked at her shoes, "I started eating less and less about seven, but it was mainly the whole thing, but about three years I stopped eating any more than half, this year I don't eat breakfast, I have a package of tater tots for lunch and don't eat dinner, but it's not helping, I'm still getting fatter"

"You're fading away, you're not getting fatter" Nick added, "If you were fat we wouldn't be able to see your bones, we could count every single one of your ribs if we wanted to"

"Please, Noelani, asking this as a friend, who happens to be 10 years older than you, eat something" Catherine took the girl by the arms and gently shook her.

CSI

"I can't believe you brought me here" Nick and Catherine had taken her to Pete's Parlor, a place where they held you hostage until you ate everything on your plate, "This place should seriously be shut down for running a freaking hostage organization! I'm not going to eat a single thing in there"

"How long do you suppose we're going to be in there?" Nick asked worried, his cousin was the most stubborn person he had ever met

"Long enough for Grissom to send out a search squad for us and long enough for her to be arrested for obstruction of justice, and for making Jim look bad"

CSI

When they finally got their food, Noelani the steak with a side of refried beans, and Catherine and Nick both had chicken, all Noelani did was complain, "This is more than I eat in a month here in one sitting, you're trying to make me huge!" Or, "I will sit here until Jim comes back for me and I will not finish this meal!" Also, "If you lot want out of here, you best be eating this steak" All of which Catherine and Nick ignored, finishing their meals and staring at the freaked out girl

CSI

That night Grissom was annoyed that both Catherine and Nick were late, he was already down two CSIs and now they only had three to do a seven man's case, so he called them, "Catherine, you're late"

"I know"

"Explain, or be unemployed we have a huge case tonight and we can't afford to be four CSIs short"

"Well, it started off as a simple plan, get Noelani to eat, so we went to Pete's Parlor, and now since she refuses to eat, we're being held hostage by the management."

"_I told you they should be shut down for running a hostage organization, but no, you turn us in to hostages!"_ Noelani screamed from the background

"Why is it so important that she eat?" Grissom asked angrily

"Due to the fact that she's anorexic, and weighs only 65 pounds when she should way about 190"

"I'll send a rescue squad" and with that he hung up

"Grissom's sending a rescue squad"


End file.
